Say the words
by Kifujin Kitade
Summary: Nothing much to say. Klaus x Zapp. Smut! No spoiler


Hey, so looks i could (or couldn't, i don't know anymore) make it in time... my brain is totally empty. i played too much today so i didnt have enough time to write, and even if i tried to write sth, nothing would come out. Still i have to publish somethig for saturday (god, is it still saturday?)... Sooo i DIDNT have time to edit this story. No time at all. i'm very very sorry if you find mistakes in it (and i'm sure you will). But i'm not sure even if i edit it rn it would improve. i lack so much sleep it would change NOTHING at all

Now i stop talking abt my shitty life. Kekkai sensen. Kyaaa the best anime i've watched this year. So bad the last eps isnt out yet. I really like thi pairing but back when i was watching KK SS i could find NO fanfiction about those two, so i kinda had this idea.

Please enjoy!

* * *

People often told him that. That he was being too gentle, that one day or another he was going to regret trusting people that much. Many times he heard K.K scolding him about his excessive kindheartedness.

"Klaus," she would say with her most patient tone, "it doesn't matter who you choose as your friends. I'm not going to reproach you anything. You're old enough to ponder what's good for you… And I should say that's your nobleness that's making your charm. However…"

"However," Chain added right after her, " _this_ (she was pointing disdainfully at the peaceful form of Zapp Renfro who was sound asleep on the couch of Klaus' office), _this_ isn't something normal people would usually agree to put up with."

Klaus Von Reinherz raised a curious eyebrow. He simply couldn't understand his friends and co-workers' antipathy toward the silver haired man. He agreed Zapp could from time to time get himself involved into impossible situations; still he remained an important member of their team. And also an important person for him.

Zapp was totally dead to the world. It seemed he had had a lot to drink before he came in the office. He just arrived in the middle of the night, all crying and snorting something about a girl who had just dumped him because of another psycho girl _he_ had dumped, and that the dumped girl burnt all the stuff in his apartment down. So technically he had nowhere to go and he was too afraid to wander in the streets because of that crazy chick. And the bespectacled man, as a caring boss and a faithful friend, let him stay overnight. Then when the ladies heard of that little incident, they started ranting one after another. But with the silver haired man knocked out, Klaus had been the only one dealing with them.

It was late in the night when they gave up and left the office, at long last leaving them alone. Klaus heaved a sigh as he sat in an armchair in front of the couch. He rested a folded arm on his crossed legs. His face went to nuzzle in the hollow of his hand, a veil of concern rapidly spreading on it as Zapp grunted and whined in his sleep. A nightmare. Klaus got up and came close to him to see if the younger man was all right. He was.

"Maybe they were right." Klaus thought out loud while pinching at the bridge of his nose. "Maybe I'm just overprotective." Mostly when the silver haired man didn't look as though there was something wrong with him. He was just dead drunk. That was all. But the redhead was by nature a worrying person. He couldn't help but stare at the sleeping man.

A candid, somewhat childlike face.

That was something that would never change about Zapp Renfro. Whether asleep or awake, his face would always express faithfully his thought s and state of mind. It made of him a very easy to read person, but in the same time someone with whom it was easy and nice to talk with, since he likely would never hide anything from anyone, whether it was happiness, anger or boredom. That was a part of childishness that had never left the silver haired man, as long as they knew each other. And this town sure did change its inhabitants. Nonetheless Zapp Renfro remained the same after all these years. Every day the same ritual consisting in Zapp aiming in vain at his life, every day the unchanged impertinent attitude and the limpid ash-like orbs.

A smile unconsciously made its way on the taller man's lips when another high-pitched grunt came from the smaller one. But suddenly a thought popped in Klaus' mind. He got out of the office and few minutes later came back with a white blanket he used to cover Zapp with.

But his task done, the bespectacled man remained there, kneeling in front of the silver haired youth, emerald eyes still fastened on the latter's features. Silvery locks got patted by an uncertain hand. They truly were soft, Klaus pondered. Ah, but not only the hair. That dark skin, too. It was even weird to feel it that soft under the taller man's palm. The first impression most of people get of the smaller man was one of a tough guy, always ready to the four hundred shots. Klaus wasn't different. But the more one shares their time with someone else, the more they get to know them. It hadn't been so hard with Zapp since right from the very start he didn't have much to hide. Still, details like the softness of the other's hair, the light sounds they make when they're asleep, could always rouse Klaus' curiosity.

"Mr. Klaus," Sumeragi's voice suddenly startled the redhead. He rapidly took his hand off the other's face and got up to meet the young woman's placid stare. She was standing few meters from them, but with her simply god-like capacity to hide her presence, Klaus couldn't tell how long she had been there, looking at them. Chain Sumeragi didn't look shocked or anything, though.

"Sumeragi…?" He asked.

"Oh, my bad." She replied and went to pick something on Klaus' desk. "I just forgot my cellphone when I left earlier." She turned tails and was about to leave, but paused at the entrance of the office. She said, looking at the redhead, "You'd better not show that kind of face to that bloody idiot when he wakes up. His damaged brain won't be able to process it anymore. So if you have something to say, tell him directly, with simple and short words. Good night."

She got out and as she did, she slammed the door so violently it woke the tanned man up.

"Ah?... Ah?" He emerged from his slumber. He sat on the couch, his eyelids still heavy. "Where the hell…?" Zapp silenced and gaped inquiringly at the sight of his boss on one knee in front of him, just a like a knight in his glowing armour. "Boss? What the heck are you doing?"

Sumeragi said _simple_ and _short_ words. But right at the moment, Klaus actually couldn't find anything appropriate to say. 'I feel sorry for you. I hope you didn't have to go through such painful moments'? Somehow, those words sounded false in Klaus' mind. He didn't feel sorry, quite the contrary. He was even rather glad they happened for they allowed the redhead to have the silver head for the whole night. Of course, he couldn't say that. So instead of uttering a single word, he just slowly took the silver haired youth's hand in his, deep emerald eyes locked with ash-like ones. Soft lips settled on the back of the younger man's hand.

"I'm thankful you considered me a reliable of a friend enough to ask for my help when you were in a dire need for it."

"Ah? Well…Yeah." Zapp shirked. Even infatuation has some limits. "Boss, you surely are a man people can count on. I owe you one again…"

"No, it seems you're getting it wrong." The bespectacled man cleared his throat. "It's not quite thankfulness, it's more alike to obligingness… or not. Anyway, I can't help but feel I have to repay you for the only fact you're here… I wonder if you can understa- Huh?"

The redhead was shocked, and it wasn't an easy task to shock a man like Klaus Von Reinherz. But having Zapp licking at his cheek actually did it.

"Boss is quite talkative today." He said with his usual expression – an expression between boredom and annoyance. Except from the too heavy tongue and eyelids. Obviously, the man still hadn't slept it off. Nevertheless, the licking actually switched some unknown button in the redhead's brain. Without thinking, he as well found himself licking at the corner of the silver haired man's mouth.

What happened after, neither Klaus nor Zapp couldn't quite explain it to themselves. Everything happened fast. Clothes were thrown away, pieces of furniture were moved from their initial location and, as if it was a natural part, both males went rolling on the floor.

To say the truth, it was kind of scary to see someone as composed as the bespectacled man lose his self-control and suddenly jump on the smaller man. Zapp wasn't used to this sort of agreement. He was used to fight the taller man, he was used to feel the shock of their body against each other... But not exactly that way. Yet, this also didn't taste bad. It gave the same thrill, the same pressure on his chest, his heart was beating as fast as those times he tried to defeat his boss, but just on a different level.

His whole body shivered when he felt rough hands pushing his thighs apart, caressing longingly the inner space.

"Boss… Hey…" He panted. "I'm not used… Doing it with a guy yet…"

His complaint was silenced by an avid mouth crushed against his and swallowing each one of his sighs. No matter what, Klaus was an imposing man. His massive and muscular body was already impressive as it was (and Zapp couldn't get enough caressing the regular lines of his muscles from the wide and tensed back, the heavy arms and chiseled abs), but the taller man's presence was also overpowering, more than ever. It was hard to see in that beast preying on him the always calm and gentle man who would be sipping at his cup of tea every morning like an old man.

"Mmnh!" The silver haired youth arched and twisted when he felt a hardness pressed against his, rubbing frenetically at it and eliciting a heat in his stomach he was familiar with. "A-aa… Ha!"

Sex with a man was something utterly different from sex with a woman, Zapp could tell. But in the same time, sex with his boss was, by _no_ means, similar to sex with any man. Klau's touches weren't brutal, they didn't hurt and were reflecting perfectly the caring nature of the redhead, still they gave no time for the younger man to get prepared for the next one. It left Zapp overwhelmed and defenseless. All he could do was moan and writhe beneath the taller man, and looking for any support to grip at. The redhead, noticing it, took hold of the younger man's arms, leading them to hook behind his back.

Klaus was whispering in Zapp's ears. The latter didn't understand much of it since the sweet words were mixed with biting on his neck. Many times Klaus' teeth left bruises on the smaller man's dark skin, hickeys that were forming a trail from the lean neck to the navel. But when the taller man's lips reached his groin, Zapp jerked violently, so violently Klaus had to clasp tightly at his limbs.

Zapp's breath was growing heavier. "Wait… Wait… not there, boss…!"

Klaus took him in his mouth. As a matter of fact, it _wasn't_ the first time Zapp was being given a blowjob. But he had never imagined _his_ boss would give him one.

And the inside of the man's mouth really felt great. Hot and wet and tight. So tight the younger man unconsciously thrust upward to feel more of it. The redhead had to hold the silver head' hips down to keep control. It somehow got the younger man frustrated, having that mouth half-pleasuring him and the big and burning hands massaging his thighs simultaneously. And that tongue licking and wrapping itself around his shaft, everything was enough to make him come at once, but the older man withdrew before he could. He hissed. Klaus just bent over him again and murmured, "Not yet." Then he chewed on Zapp's ear shell.

Zapp never felt such an urge to hit someone before. He could clearly see Klaus was as desperate as him, so why didn't he just fuck him and get over with it? It would be much easier for both of…

"Aah!... Ngh-aa!" He cried all of a sudden. There was something pressing against him, down there. Was that Klaus' fingers? Probably. They were slowly thrusting in and out of his hole and stretching the tight walls of it, the saliva from the previous blowing fortunately smoothing the thrusting. Zapp recalled such things already occurred to him in the past, and he just tried to relax and let the fingers fucking him.

He was lying on his side, panting. Klaus was holding his left leg up, his fingers still driving in the tanned man (who more or less got accustomed to the sensation). But for him, too, it was starting to get frustrating. He could sense the silver haired man's inner muscles clench hellishly at the fingers inside, he could feel the burning hotness inside that lean and willing body, however, he couldn't bring himself to do more. What if he hurt the younger man? What if he didn't like it in the end? What if he found it disgusting? He knew Zapp wasn't a faint-hearted, yet… Klaus' mind was full of _what if_ , the worst one very certainly being this: what if tomorrow things weren't the same anymore? Beyond doubt, that was the issue that frightened him the most.

"Boss, what the fuck are you thinking about?" Zapp's voice startled him. Only then did he notice his hand wasn't moving anymore. He looked at the younger man. Zapp was frowning (he was angry, that was quite understandable in that kind of situation), but his manhood was even now standing erect against his belly. He carried on, "No, forget that. I don't give a damn. Just finish what you've started and use your brain _after_."

Klaus smiled at the everyday display of insolence. Maybe were the others right. Maybe he was being too indulgent with the silver head. But as he said, it really wasn't something that could be helped.

"I got it."

The redhead pulled his fingers out and lifted the silver head' hips up. This time, he used his tongue to lick at that overly sensitive skin between the younger man's balls and anus. Zapp almost jumped out of surprise. Klaus' wet appendage was thoroughly wiping the younger one's balls and lingered lazily until it reached the ring of muscles.

"Ngh.. Boss… Aamh…" Zapp whined and closed his eyes.

The tongue invaded his entrance. The feeling was so weird, so alien for the silver haired youth. At that moment, he gabbled some inaudible stuff to his boss, but he himself couldn't even understand what. He just let himself being submerged by that new sensation, and in his inner-self wished for more.

When he felt the smaller man could take more than just fingers and tongue, Klaus stopped his ministrations. Zapp then stared with hungry eyes at the man positioning his gigantic shaft before his ass. He guided himself slowly, inch by inch, inside.

"Haa… Mmh!"

This definitely had _nothing_ to do with mere fingers (and yet Klaus had already big fingers). Tears broke at the corner of the silver head's eyes and tanned hand yanked painfully at red locks as the taller man eased himself inside him. Klaus didn't lose any more time. The wonderful heat and tightness surrounding his dick didn't allow him to. He began rocking against the younger man with a rather slow rhythm, his stare locked on Zapp's expression. He felt bad for him. The younger man indeed didn't seem all right at all. He was frowning, breathing heavily and clenching his fists, so much Klaus seriously thought about stopping what they were doing. But, as though Zapp could read his mind, he whispered angrily,

"That's just shitty… teasing, boss… Ah… Move faster… Dammit."

The redhead wasn't sure any longer what he was supposed to do. But since he himself didn't want to quit after going that far, he did as he was told. Spreading the younger man's thighs wider, he slightly quickened his pace. Few thrusts later, the silver head's expression got better. Klaus started shifting his weight and changing angles, hitting at different spots in the smaller man with each shoving. At the nth try, he finally got a response: Zapp had arched his back and raised his hips to meet Klaus' pounding. The latter continued pushing and added gradually more strength in it, little by little until,

"Aaan, boss! Yes…" Until he heard the younger man's shout. "There… Right there! Harder!"

Zapp's legs were hooked above his shoulders, his hands still lost in the crimson mane. He was arching off the ground to accommodate Klaus' strong thrust. By that time, his mind was already blank, unable to reason coherently or even to recall how his boss and he actually ended up fucking on the carpet of the office, and he was pretty sure Klaus was exactly in the same state.

Their motions grew incredibly fluid and intense. The redhead was pushing so deeply in him Zapp couldn't tell anymore where one's body was ending and where the other one's was beginning. He was about to melt. That scorching heat in him was going to burn him down, to make his blood boil and rip his guts. But it was okay. He wanted it. He wanted that taller, stronger man to make him melt.

"Boss… I'm close… Coming… coming… coming!"

He couldn't repress himself anymore. With one last thrust and Klaus' shaft hitting hard his prostate, Zapp's toes curled painfully. His fingernails dug deeply in the redhead's back. He then spilled himself all over both males' naked skin. As he came, his walls stiffened, making it unbearable for the taller man to move anymore. He climaxed with a deep grunt and filled the smaller man's hole with his seed.

Klaus watched at Zapp panting and shuddering beneath him, telling himself he certainly will never be able to delete the wonderful face of Zapp climaxing from his mind, the image of his youthful features torn in pleasure, his ash-like eyes shrouded by a veil of lust, and his thin lips uttering shameful cries of agony… In a flash, he realized there was something he totally forgot to do right from the start. The silver haired youth was already on the point of falling asleep again, but before he closed his eyes, the taller man placed a soft and unhurried kiss on his lips. He still didn't know what was appropriate to say to the younger man, so, as Sumeragi advised, he took the simplest and shortest words that came to his mind.

"Good night."

THE END


End file.
